deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoomFest/~The Great Thumbnail Contest - Season 2 ~
Hi everyone ! You liked the first season of the Great Thumbnail Contest ? Now, it's time for Season 2 ! Who can make the better thumbnails ? Let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for THUMBNAILS BATTLES ! To see all the thumbnail of the first season, it's here. Rules *Every logged members can participate. *The judge is me *No prize, just fun. *To participate, just say that you join or post a thumbnail. You can join at every round. *Each round will take 2, 3, or 4 days. (Sometimes a little bit longer as seen in fist season...) *Every participant will have points by participate. The first will have 5 points, the second 4 points, the third 3 points, the fourth 2 points and ALL the rest of the participant will get one point. The points from the first season are not reset *There will be special awards which will change for each rounds. Each special award gives you one point. *"Hints for others rounds" is just to give you hints, I will NOT reveal the match-up before it starts. It can be for a match-up or for a character. *HAVE FUN Participants and points This includes points, participants, wins and awards from Season 1 and 2. AstroBoyVsAndroid18-PSWeasel.png|R21 Winner - PlaystationWeasel Nami vs Sakura.jpg|R22 Winner - The Dark Shinigami Mega Man.EXE vs Kirby.png|R23 Winner - GameboyAdv TN51.png|R24 Winner - Blade0886 Sosuke Aizen vs Sephiroth.jpg|R25 Winner - The Dark Shinigami FalcovJet.png|R26 Winner - Birnenbaum Astro boy vs android 18.jpg|R21 Cartoonish Thumbnail Award - Shrek-it Ralph Astro Boy vs Android 18.jpg|R21 Best background Award - The Dark Shinigami NamivSaku.png|R22 Ready for Action Award - Birnenbaum SakuraVSNamiFA.jpg|R22 Girly Thing Award - FingermanAwesomeness KvsEXE13.png|R23 Saddest match Award - ImagoDesattrolante KVMMEXE-Special.jpg|R23 Fight of the Galaxy Award - Ganime Guts VS Kirito by Puas.png|R24 Beauty and the Beast Award - PuasLuisZX GutsvsKirito.png|R24 Black is Dark Award - Aravy2002 Aizen VS Sephiroth 1 by Puas.png|R25 The Smirk Award - PuasLuisZX SephvSosu13.png|R25 Living Catastrophy Award - Birnenbaum Falco Lombardi vs Jet the Hawk.jpg|R26 Race to the Death Award - The Dark Shinigami Falco VS Jet by Puas.png|R26 Race to the death Award - PuasLuisZX *'1st : PuasLuisZX -'' '''87 pts (25 participations, 4 wins, 10 awards, 1 extra pt) *'2nd : The Dark Shinigami' ''- 76 pts (17 participations, 6 wins, 6 awards, 5 extra pts)'' *'3rd : Blade0886 '- 52 pts (18 participations, 4 wins, 6 awards, 1 extra pt) *'3rd : Birnenbaum - '52 pts (15 participations, 3 wins, 5 awards, 5 extra pts) *'5th : Frequility' ''- 41 pts (13 participations, 2 wins, 4 awards)'' *'6th : Ganime '- 35 pts (27 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) *'7th : RioluCraftFTW '- 31 pts (21 participations, 5 awards) *'8th : NotGameboy '- 30 pts (16 participations, 1 win, 3 awards) *'9th : Quantonaut - '23 pts (8 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) *'10th : Aravy2002' '- '22' pts (14 participations, 2 awards)'' *'11th : ArachnoGia '- 16 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) '' *'11th : PlayStationWeasel '- ''16 pts (4 participations, 2 wins) *'''12th : FingermanAwesomeness - ''14'' pts (13 participations, 1 award) *'13th : Shrek-it Ralph' - 13 pts (6 participations, 1 win, 1 award) *'14th : MagicRock' - 12 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 1 award) *'15th : TheOmegaCookie' - 7 pts (5 participations, 1 award) *'16th : Tewn Lonk' - 6 pts (2 participations) *'17th : ImagoDesottrolante' ''- 5 pts (2 participations, 1 award)'' *'18th : 123YAYPandas' - 4 pts (4 participations) *'19th : MarioVSSonicFan' -''' 3 pts (3 participations)'' *'MMYP999' Round 21 : Astro Boy VS Android 18 (Astro Boy VS Dragon Ball Z) '' AstroBoyVsAndroid18-PSWeasel.png|PlaystationWeasel Astroboy vs. Android 18 by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Astro boy vs android 18.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Astro Boy vs Android 18.jpg|The Dark Shinigami AstrovAndro.png|Birnenbaum AstroVS18FA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness AB vs. A18.jpg|Ganime Screenshot 2016-01-04 at 11.10.21 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Astro Boy vs Android 18.PNG|GameboyAdv Screenshot 2016-01-05 at 8.10.40 AM.png|123YAYPandas Robots are really awesome, but they can also be be based on humans. And these two is just super-powerful ! It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE !'' There's a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here. RESULTS #'PlaystationWeasel : '+5 pts #'PuasLuisZX : '+4 pts #'Shrek-it Ralph : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'The Dark Shinigami : '+2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Birnenbaum :' +''1 pt'' #'FingermanAwesomeness :' +1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : '+1 pt #'GameboyAdv : '+1 pt #'123YAYPandas : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Cartoonish Thumbnail : '''goes to '''Shrek-it Ralph'. Your thumbnail is great because he has a specific style, the cartoon one. The framing and the quality of the pics are good, so it just highlights the style. Great job ! *'Best background : '''goes to '''The Dark Shinigami. '''Here we go with the classic award, but I particularly like the background you chose for your thumbnail, as it fits perfectly with the theme and the characters. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Weasel ! Your thumbnail is great because all the criterions which make a good thumbnail are here : quality of the pics, good background, framing, pics which fit with each other etc... Actually you're not the only one to have put a thumbnail like this in this round (your one is awesome, Puas), but to decide who's gonna be the winner (because it was really difficult to choose), I pick one element. Which one would Death Battle choose ? And I think it would choose yours. Round 22 : Sakura Haruno VS Nami (Naruto VS One Piece) ''The second Naruto VS One Piece round in this contest ! Two girls who thought they were useless at the start but proves in the battlefield to be really useful. It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE. You can choose pics from both in the timeline of the mangas you want. There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here . Nami vs Sakura.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Sakura vs Nami.PNG|GameboyAdv SakuraVsNami-PSWeasel.png|PlaystationWeasel NamivSaku.png|Birnenbaum Nami VS Sakura by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Screenshot 2016-01-07 at 8.08.31 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW SakuraVSNamiFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Sakura vs nami.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Sakura vs nami.png|Frequility Sakura vs. Nami - Ganime.jpg|Ganime RESULTS #'The Dark Shinigami : '+5 pts #'PlaystationWeasel : '+4 pts #'GameboyAdv : '+3 pts '' #'Birnenbaum : +2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''PuasLuisZX : +''1 pt'' #'RioluCraftFTW :' +1 pt '' #'FingermanAwesomeness : +1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''Shrek-it Ralph : ''+1 pt'' #'Frequility : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Ready for Action' : goes to Birnenbaum. I do like your thumbnail because you chose the pics well, with both characters in fighting stances, and a good framing. I also like the work on the white effect. Concretely, the only flaw of your thumbnail is the quality of the Sakura pic, but good job ! *'Girly thing ': goes to FingermanAwesomeness. I like your thumbnail because it seems to show the "girly" aspect of both characters (yeah Sakura isn't that girly, but with the "I love Sasuke" fangirlism when she was young, it fits haha). I have to tell you something which will help you (I think..). Your template is almost all your thumbnail isn't really balanced on the center of the picture, giving more space to a character than the other creating an imbalanced impression. You can be on the first four if you solve this little problem, but for the moment it kind of deserves you. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Dark ! Great thumbnail as always ! Really good framing, the quality is here and the pics fit each other very well. Also, it's quite colorful and I think it goes very well with the match-up. Great job ! Round 23 : Kirby VS Mega Man.EXE Chesknight fight ! These two are well-known to copy the others' abilities, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here . '' Mega Man.EXE vs Kirby.png|GameboyAdv Kirby vs Megaman EXE.jpg|The Dark Shinigami EXEvKirby.png|Birnenbaum KvsEXE13.png|ImagoDesattrolante KirbyVSEXEFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Kirby VS EXE by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX KVMEXE.jpeg|MarioVsSonicFan EXEvsKirby.png|Aravy2002 TN48.png|Blade0886 KVMMEXE-Special.jpg|Ganime Kirby vs mega man exe.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Screenshot 2016-01-08 at 9.13.27 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Screenshot 2016-01-08 at 9.48.10 AM.png|123YAYPandas KVMMEXE-Normal.jpg|Ganime (Not in Compet) TN47.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) '' RESULTS New record on this round with 13 participants ! Thank you all ! #'GameboyAdv : '+5 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : '+4 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+3 pts '' #'ImagoDesattrolante : +2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''FingermanAwesomeness : +''1 pt'' #'PuasLuisZX :' +1 pt '' #'MarioVsSonicFan : +1 pt '' #'Aravy2002 : ''+1 pt'' #'Blade0886 : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Shrek-it Ralph : ' +1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : + ' 1 pt #'123YAYPandas : ' +1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Saddest match : '''goes to '''ImagoDesattrolante'. You created a really good thumbnail. The pics just fit each other so well, with the blue and purple colors. Most of all, the Kirby pic is beautiful and we have the impression to be in a computer with the two pics. Add to this a decent framing, the excellent quality of the pics and a tear of Kirby, and it's just super good. *'Fight of the Galaxy : ' goes to Ganime. If the quality of the Kirby pic isn't really good, it's not that disturbing. Moreover, the two pics also fit each other very well, showing that both belong to a dimension and are in a level far above ours. Good job, and you definitely improve yourself in terms of framing on this one. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Out of the 13 thumbnails, only one could be the winner, and it's yours, GameboyAdv. Congratulations ! Actually, there are in this round awesome thumbnails, but what makes the difference with yours isn't a combination of multiple criterias that make your thumbnail almost perfect, but a more general impression. Yeah, the framing is really good, the quality of the picture is good, but like The Dark Shinigami's or Birnenbaum's (you two have done an excellent job, your thumbnail are just so so so good). So, the decisive factor to choose the winner was the global impression (and subjectivity, I couldn't escape that in this round). When I look to your thumbnail especially, I think "Wow, this match-up will be epic, I definitely want to see/read this at some point" (hype for the match on the Fanon Wiki). Of course, other thumbnails in this round give me this impression, like Dark's or Puas' one just to give examples, but yours is simply the one I prefer. Round 24 : Guts VS Kirito (Berserk VS Sword Art Online) These two swordfighters are literally "black knights". Yeah, that's the only connection they have. But appearance is also the point of this contest so it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here . '' TN51.png|Blade0886 Kirito vs Guts.jpg|The Dark Shinigami KirivGuts.png|Birnenbaum Guts vs. Kirito.png|Frequility Guts VS Kirito by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX GutsvsKirito.png|Aravy2002 Swordsman of anime.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph GutsVSKiritoFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness KiritoVSGuts-Ganime.jpg|Ganime Screenshot 2016-01-15 at 7.56.38 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW TN50.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) '' RESULTS #'Blade0886 : '+5 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : '+4 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+3 pts '' #'Frequility : +2 pts '' #'PuasLuisZX : +''1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award)'' #'Aravy2002 :' +1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'Shrek-It Ralph : '+1 pt #'FingermanAwesomeness : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Beauty and the Beast : '''goes to '''PuasLuisZX'. Your thumbnail is great, really. That Kirito pic is just awesome, and it creates a "beautiful but dangerous" impression that I really like ! *'Black is Dark : '''goes to '''Aravy2002'. A great thumbnail too, with two pics that fit each other well, and a good work on creating a dark thumbnail that I appreciate ! WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Blade ! Your thumbnail is the clear winner of this round. The pics you chose are absolutely beautiful, and with that close zoom to their head, it's just beautiful. And also you think that you want to hide quickly if you cross one of them (especially Guts...). Good job ! Round 25 : Sosuke Aizen VS Sephiroth (Bleach VS Final Fantasy) They are villains with absolutely fearsome transformations, but most of all they play with your mind and trick the hero into their hands. It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! All forms for both fighters are allowed. Sosuke Aizen vs Sephiroth.jpg|The Dark Shinigami SephvSosu13.png|Birnenbaum Aizen VS Sephiroth 1 by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX TN56.png|Blade0886 AizenvsSephiroth.png|Aravy2002 Screenshot 2016-01-17 at 2.36.07 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW Sosuke vs Sepiroth.png|NotGameboy Aizen vs seph.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph SōsukeVSSephiroth.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness BleachVsFF.jpg|TheOmegaCookie SAVSSGanime.jpg|Ganime Ffvsbleach.jpg|TheOmegaCookie (Not in Compet) TN55.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) RESULTS #'The Dark Shinigami : '+5 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Blade0886 : '+2 pts '' #'Aravy2002 :' +''1 pt '' #'RioluCraftFTW :' ''+1 pt #'NotGameboy : '+1 pt #'Shrek-It Ralph : '+1 pt #'FingermanAwesomeness : '+1 pt #'TheOmegaCookie : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'The Smirk ': goes to PuasLuisZX. I particularly like your thumbnail because it shows how villain, cunning, and confident in themself they are. The two pics fit each other really well ! *'Living Catastrophy ': goes to Birnenbaum. Your thumbnail is great. A perfect framing, and pics of quality who fit each other PERFECTLY. It's the same style of drawing. And this background is just great. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats, Dark ! Your thumbnail is seriously awesome and very unique. This work on the grey color, this sinister impression, the style of the pics... All is perfect in this thumbnail. Round 26 : Falco Lombardi VS Jet the Hawk (Starfox VS Sonic) They are acrobatic and ace pilots, who like the thrills and speed, and they are..birds.It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon Page for this fight here. FalcovJet.png|Birnenbaum Falco Lombardi vs Jet the Hawk.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Falco VS Jet by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Screenshot 2016-01-25 at 9.53.16 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW FalcoVSJet.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie Falco vs Jet.png|NotGameboy TN60.png|Blade0886 Falcovs.JetGan.jpg|Ganime FalcoVSUet.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness TN61.png|Blade0886 - Not in Compet RESULTS #'Birnenbaum : '+5 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : '+4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'RioluCraftFTW : '+2 pts '' #'TheOmegaCookie :' +''1 pt '' #'NotGameboy :' ''+1 pt #'Blade0886 : '+1 pt #'Ganime : '+1 pt #'FingermanAwesomeness : '+1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The thing I want to pinpoint *'Race to the death ': goes to The Dark Shinigami and PuasLuisZX. Your thumbnails have both a touch (in different ways) to give a movement impression to yours pictures. For you Dark, it's more on the choice of the pics, with characters taking the same pose, and the framing. And for Puas it's more a global impression given by the drawing's style of the pics (especially Falco's one) and how you put them to create the thumbnail. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Birnenbaum ! This thumbnail is a really awesome. It's quite simple in fact but very efficient. It plays on little things, like the very good framing, the pics chosen and especially this background, which just fits the theme of the match-up so well (in my opinion). Round 27 : Gingka Hakane VS Yugi Muto (Beyblade VS Yu-gi-Oh) In some worlds, mastering the use of certain little objects allows you to be a master of powerful creatures. And I'm not talking about Pokemon ! Beyblades VS Cards, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! Things That I Make.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness Gingka Hagane vs Yugi Muto.jpg|The Dark Shinigami '' *'FingermanAwesomeness''' The Casting Round - Current round : Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong / Mario) Rules of the Casting Round : You have two days to create a thumbnail with the character imposed by the round, and another character you want. No Battle Royale or same series fight allowed. It's an extra round so it doesn't give as points as the classic rounds : 3pts for the winner, 2 pts for the second, 1 pt for the third. Warning : '''You can't do a thumbnail with an opponent already used by someone else. So you can claim the character you want to do with the one imposed in the comments. They will be list here. Participants and opponent chosen for the current round '''The character imposed for this round is Diddy Kong from the Donkey Kong and Mario series. Delay : Thursday 28 to Saturday 30 included. Spike VS Diddy Kong by Puas.png|Diddy Kong VS Spike - PuasLuisZX Link VS DK.jpg|Diddy Kong VS Toon Link - FingermanAwesomeness Diddy Kong vs Conker the Squirrel.jpg|Diddy Kong VS Conker - The Dark Shinigami Diddyvs.ChimcharGan.jpg|Diddy Kong VS Chimchar - Ganime Diddy Kong vs Inkling.png|Diddy Kong VS Inkling - NotGameboy DiddyvsSun.png|Diddy Kong VS Sun Wukong - SniperChefAravy ' *'PuasLuisZX : Diddy Kong VS Spike (Ape Escape) (Done) *'FingermanAwesomeness ': Diddy Kong VS Toon Link (Zelda) (Done) *'The Dark Shinigami' : Diddy Kong VS Conker (Done) *'Ganime ': Diddy Kong VS Chimchar (Pokemon) (Done) *'NotGameboy ': Diddy Kong VS Inkling (Splatoon) (Done) *'SniperChefAravy ': Diddy Kong VS Sun Wukong (RWBY) (Done) *'RioluCraftFTW ': Diddy Kong VS Espio (Sonic) *'Blade0886 ': Diddy Kong VS Infernape (Pokemon) Results from previous rounds ShantaevGohan.png|Gohan VS Shantae - Birnenbaum Son Gohan vs Supergirl.jpg|Gohan VS Supergirl - The Dark Shinigami Gohan VS Boruto.png|Gohan VS Boruto - PuasLuisZX TN58.png|Gohan VS Skaar - Blade0886 Gohan vs Raven.png|Gohan VS Raven - NotGameboy GohanVSKFlash.jpg|Gohan VS Kid Flash - FingermanAwesomeness Screenshot 2016-01-25 at 9.53.03 PM.png|Gohan VS Tails - RioluCraftFTW Gohanvs.StevenGan.jpg|Gohan VS Steven Universe - Ganime GoahnVSNero.jpeg|Gohan VS Nero - TheOmegaCookie TN57.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) Cloud vs Crono.jpg|Cloud VS Crono - The Dark Shinigami CloudvRaiden.png|Cloud VS Raiden - Birnenbaum TN52.png|Cloud VS Link - Blade 0886 IkevsCloud.png|Cloud VS Ike - Aravy2002 Cloud VS Ichigo by Puas.png|Cloud VS Ichigo - PuasLuisZX CloudVsGuts.jpg|Cloud VS Guts - TheOmegaCookie Screenshot 2016-01-17 at 2.36.04 PM.png|Cloud VS Sora - RioluCraftFTW CaptainVSCloud.jpeg|Cloud VS Captain America - FingermanAwesomeness Cloud vs Ragna.png|MMYP999 TN54.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) TN53.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) CSVSTBGanime.jpg|Ganime - Not in Compet DB Fayt vs Cloud.png|ThePerpetual - Not in Compet Cloud vs Dante.png|NotGameboy - (Not in Compet) *'Gohan (Dragon Ball Z)' : 1st - Birnenbaum (VS Shantae), 2nd - The Dark Shinigami (VS Supergirl), 3rd - PuasLuisZX (VS Boruto) *'''''Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) : 1st - The Dark Shinigami (VS Crono), 2nd - Birnenbaum (VS Raiden), 3rd - Blade0886 (VS Link). Hints for other classic rounds Who can ask for an other hint for the moment : PlaystationWeasel, The Dark Shinigami (x2), Birnenbaum Round 28 : ... Fighter Round 29 : Original VS Copycat, Blue -> ''Mega Man (Mega Man) VS Beck (Mighty No. 9) Round 30 : Dictators -> '''Doctor Doom (Marvel) VS ???' ''Round 31 : Talented girls Round 32 : Screwed ones Round 33 : Waka on your head -> '''Klonoa VS Pac-Man' ''Round 34 : Hot-headed powerhouses -> '''Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) VS ???' ''Round 35 : Need more than a kingdom Round 36 : Psychic and darkness -> '''Mewtwo (Pokemon) VS ???' ''Round 37 : A fight who was heavily requested when a certain fighter was confirmed into DB Round 38 : "As fluid as I control sand" -> '''Crocodile (One Piece) VS Sandman (Marvel)' ''Round 39 : TOGETHER Round 40 : Brightness Category:Blog posts